worldofkungfufandomcom-20200213-history
Pawnbroker
The Pawnbroker is an NPC job in the world of kung fu. In reality it should have been named Auction House since that is what it does. The Pawnbroker / auction house has two tabs. Purchase and Consign Purchase A player can offer bids for goods that others have put up for auction. Items in the auction house are seperated by categories. Neat the top you will see tabs for: Weapon, Armor, Clothes, Crafting, Others, Special, Bid. Clicking on one of these tabs changes the display of items currently under auction. Beneath these tabs is the display list for the current category. But there are thousands of items for sale in any particular category, so luckily enough there is a category-adapting search feature to make finding items easier. This is located down near the bottom of the window. There is a blank bar under the word Search. If you type in an item name in that blank bar only items with that specific name will be displayed. To the right of that is the Type drop down menu button. Left click that and you will be given options to break down the current category into mini-categories such as Weapons->Hooks versus Weapons->Fans. To the right of that button is a Quality drop down menu button. Left click that and you will be given options to only display items with a specific quality rating. That is useful if you are only interrested in green, yellow, blue, etc. items. To the right of that is the Search button. You will need to left click that after you've filled in all the options for the search you desire. Ok now you have a listing of exactly the items you want to try bidding on. Items will have a minimum bid, and sometimes a max buyout price, and a time still available. Left click on an item in the list to highlight it for bidding ability and also see what the stats on the item are. In order to attempt to bid on the item left click in the empty bar next to Bid and type in a number 1 or more higher than the current bid. If the minimum bid was set at 99 that means you would bid 100 to become the current winning bid holder. Now the Bid button which was previously greyed out should now be clickable. However even if you are the current bid holder you will not win / receive the item until the timer on the item's sale ran out. If you need an item right away (such as equipment items) you are better off using the item buyout feature. To use this simply left click the button for Buy. One final thing to note. If you use the Buyout function the money is instantly deleted from your inventory while the item is instantly sent to your inventory, so make sure you have an empty space available for it. If, on the other hand, you place a bid what will happen is the money value equal to that bid is removed from your inventory and the item's minimum bid will increase to that level. If someone overbids your bid you will receive a mail from the local postmaster which will contain the cash inside it. You will need to open this mail in 7 days or less and double left click the money icon to recover your cash. If no one outbids you at the time of the item's end of auction period you will also receive a mail that needs to be openned in 7 days or less, but this will contain the item you bidded upon instead. Consign A player can offer up their goods for auction for a small fee. You can choose a minimum acceptable bid, a maximum price that will automatically sell the item if offered, and how long you wish the auction house to offer it up for sale (by clicking on Time Limit drop down menu button). There are three durations available: 12 hours which is the most cost efficient, 24 hours which is double the time but slightly more than the double the cost, and 48 hours which is 4 times the first option but 5 times the first option's cost. When you are ready press the Consign button to set the item up for auction. The item will immediately be removed from your inventory along with the monetary fee for the time duration you chose. The moment someone buys your item (either by buying out the max price or by the item auction period ending) you will receive mail from the postmaster with the final bid amount that will need to be retrieved in 7 days or less by opening it and double left clicking the cash icon. If no one offered any bids the mail will instead have the item inside that needs to be retrieved. Pawnbroker locations Taoyuan Pawnbroker is in Taoyuan (, ) Liuhe Pawnbroker is in Liuhe (, ) Yicheng Pawnbroker is in Yicheng (1059, 403) --Mikuri 22:00, 26 February 2008 (UTC) Category:NPCCategory:NPC Jobs